Winx Fanfic-Danger Strikes?
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: The winx are in terriable Danger by an evil Helia! Helia is only after 1 thing Flora. Will the broken club join back together to save Flora? Or will only certain memebers join back to help? *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

Winx Fanfic-Danger in our face!

Flora cringed as Helia gently kissed her neck. It had been a while since she last saw him. She had been gone for about three years! But right now she was just happy to be back with her husband to be. Unaware that is phone was ringing, he kept kissing her neck. He suddenly knew that it was ringing.

Flora knew of her mistake and made a run for it out of the room. For some reason Helia had become more mad since they were engaged. She stood outside the door of their room and ran as soon as she heard angry footsteps.

Flora shook in her boots as she hid behind some plants in her plant room. Helia looked around like he was some kind of wild predator, searching for its prey. And his prey was Flora, a flower or maybe a mouse? She didn't quite know the reason why he was this way. She thought for a second. *What happened to the kind, loving Helia I used to know?* She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Two male like hands were on her shoulders.

"Ahh! Gmmph!" She screamed as the male put his hands around her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me my phone was ringing? Bitch!" She heard the figure say.

*Helia!* She thought. She was just about to bite his hand, which is, until he moved it and punched her in the eye. "Ouch!" She shrieked. "I….. I… I couldn't hear it!" She sobbed.

Helia gave her a mad glare. "Get out…." He said.

"What? Where will I go?" Flora cried.

"I don't care. GET OUT!" He yelled again.

Flora's POV

I ran, ran as fast as my feet would allow me to. *Where will I go?* I kept thinking. I lost contact with the other girls two years ago. I had no money, no spare clothes, not even a brush and band to keep my hair back. I suddenly bumped into someone on the street by accident.

"Ouch!" The person complained.

"Sorry!" I said as I moved my fringe from my face. I suddenly knew who the person was, a slight smile grew on my face. "Tecna?" I gasped.

"Flora? Holy great dragon! It's really you!" Tecna replied.

I gave her a weak smile. I then looked closely at her eyes to see they had turned grey, from her happy cheerful blue. Looks like they've been grey for a while now.

"I thought you would've been with Helia?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well….. He's a bit mad right now. And his kicked me out so…." I said tears starting to fill my eyes.

Tecna looked at me closely with a puzzled look. She saw the bruise around my eye and the cuts going up my arm. I swear she turned white for a while minute.

"He did… this… didn't he?" She asked as she turned completely white.

All I could see was the pain in her eyes. My eyes started to overflow with water as I sat there with her watching me.

"I'll get Timmy to talk to him right away!" Tecna said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"No, please!" I sobbed. "It will just make him madder!"

"I have no choice! He's hurt you!" Tecna fought back.

"He's only going to hurt me worse if you get Timmy onto him!" I said tears falling from my eyes.

Tecna sat there tears also coming from her eyes. To me, Tecna hadn't been happy for years. She looked more scared, tired and upset to me.

"Why are your eye's so grey?" I asked.

**Creators Note: Hey guy's this is my first Winx Club Fanfic. Please don't judge me! I'm only a young writer, looking for something cringe worthy enough to keep you guys on the edge of your seats! Btw I have a YouTube channel with the same name as my account here on fanfiction. Please check it out! Feel free to say hi and check out some cool vids! I am not the only one who works on the channel either. But that's for you to see yourselves! Peace out guys! - Raven **


	2. Chapter 2-Trying to reslove the problem

Winx Fanfic- Trying to resolve the problem!

**Quick Creators note: So when we last finished the story we were in Flora's POV in this chapter were starting with Tecna's POV. Which continues from Flora's POV from the last story. So here we go! Oh and btw we know that Flora was asking why Tecna's eyes were so grey and in Tecna's POV we find out why!**

Tecna's POV

"Why are your eye's so grey?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They just look grey…." Flora replied.

"Well interesting stuff has been hard to come by…." I told her.

"Oh…." She replied.

"Come on. I'll take you to Bloom's house…" I said.

She nodded and followed me to my car. I helped her in before walking to the other side. I opened the door and jumped in myself. I then started the car up and started driving to Bloom's house. I dropped her off out the front and quickly drove off. Bloom and Layla were the reason my eyes were so "Grey"

Layla's POV

I heard a car drive off but decided to brush it off thinking it was the neighbors. I continued working out, until I heard a knock on the door. I also brushed that off to. Only to hear the knocking again.

"I'll get it!" I heard someone yell from upstairs.

Suddenly I saw my red haired fried slide down the ramp on the stairs. I stood there in silence as she got the door.

"Flora! Holy great dragon!" I heard her yell. "Layla!"

"What?" I replied, dropping my weights.

"Get an ice pack" She yelled.

I immediately ran for the kitchen for the ice pack. When I walked back out I found Flora sitting on the lounge. I gently handed her the ice pack. She gave both Bloom and I a weak smile.

"Thank you girls" She said her voice shaking like crazy.

I rose myself off the lounge to go and have a cold shower. Flora was already falling asleep on the lounge by the time I was up the stairs.

"I'm going for a shower, alright Bloom?" I said.

"Sure go ahead" Bloom said. "I'll keep an eye on Flora"

"Alright" I replied.

**End Creators Note: So what do we think is going to happen to Flora? Find out in the new chapters coming up! Sorry it's so short but Bloom's POV is quite big and I'm still fixing it up! And as always Like, Fav and follow to keep getting new chapters! Peace out!- Raven**


	3. Chapter 3-Problem Resolved?

Winx Fanfic-Problem Resolved?

**Creator's note: So in the last chapter we know that Flora has been dropped off at Bloom and Layla's house. She's fallen asleep on the lounge. And Layla kinda sounds like she doesn't care. Anyway let's continue on with this story!**

**Bloom's POV**

I heard Layla run up the stairs before turning back down to Flora, who by now was fast asleep on our lounge. I quickly grabbed a blanket and put it over the top of my sleeping friend. I watched her curl up into the fetal position before leaving the room.

"How is she?" A dripping wet Layla asked.

"She's fast asleep, but she's ok…" I replied

"Well I'm gonna go get dried and dressed and go to bed. Good night Bloom….." Layla smiled before entering her room.

"Ok, good night Layla" I replied before going to my own room.

**Flora's POV**

I woke up hearing the noise of a loud bang. I looked around wildly to see Layla working in the kitchen. Then I noticed that I was still in yesterday's clothes!

"Morning sleepy head" Bloom smiled.

I spun around to see her smiling down at me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't, my face was still hurting from being punched in the eye.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Ever since six last night" Layla replied from the kitchen.

"I was out for that long?" I asked, a frown growing on my face.

"Yea you kinda fainted in my arms when I opened the door" Bloom said, a frown starting to grow on her face to.

"How did you even get here? We split up two years ago, didn't we?" Layla asked.

"Oh, Tecna dropped me off" I said.

"Tecna?!" Layla growled.

"Layla calm down! I'm sure Tecna just didn't have the room for her…" Bloom called.

It was no use, Layla at this point had stomped off to her room. Yelling and screaming her heart out. Bloom and I sat there in complete silence. Our jaws literally dropped to the floor!

"Well, I guess I have to make breakfast now…." Bloom sighed.

"No, let me do it" I said with a slight smile.

"Aren't you sore?" Bloom asked.

"Not really, my right eye is throbbing, but I'll manage…." I smiled again.

"Ok then. But at least let me give you a hand" She smiled back.

We suddenly stopped hearing Layla's screaming. Her screaming was now replaced with silent sobs. I was very confused with Layla's behavior this morning. It's like she was angry at someone then upset about someone she lost. So I was very highly confused.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I turned to Bloom.

"Yea, were just, were going through some tough stuff right now" Bloom sighed.

Oh, by the way. Where are Sky and Roy?" I asked.

I looked at Bloom's face to see it had turned a ghostly white. She looked sad or scared to me. Thing is I couldn't tell.

"Sky and Roy were…." She paused for a second. "Killed in battle" She continued, tears falling from her eyes.

I held my upset friend close. She'd gone through so many more problems than me in her entire life. But she deserved the same share of comfort.

"It's ok Bloom" I smiled at her.

"Thanks Flora. And I'm sorry" She cried.

"Don't blame yourself Bloom" I Smiled. I looked down at my red haired friend softly. Giving her the "don't worry" smile. She smiled warmly back up at me. Which just made me happier.

**Creator's note: Well, Layla and Bloom are upset. Will Flora be able to help her friends before danger strikes them? Or will she fail greatly? As always like, fav and follow! (Just a spoiler for the next chapter) We start on Layla's POV which is pretty short then we move right onto Flora's POV which is, I think, very short also. If you're lucky I might put up Musa's POV too. Peace out!- Raven**


	4. Chapter 4- Danger Strikes?

Winx Fanfic- Danger Strikes?

**Creator's note: Ok, so as you can see from this chapter's name, we have danger above us! Spoiler: Flora gets attacked before Musa arrives? Just kidding! Or am I? Find out for yourself! )-: ^_^**

Layla's POV

I'd finally stopped screaming. I then started to cry. It took three hours for me to stop crying completely. I heard no noise coming from down stairs, so I decided to investigate!

"Here you go Bloom" I heard a voice say.

"Thanks Flo!" I heard Bloom say. "Oh and look who's finally decided to join us!" Bloom smiled.

"Yea, I heard no noise so I was like, what's going on down here?" I said with a shy smile.

Flora couldn't help but to laugh. "And I thought music was the one attracted to noise or no noise!" She laughed.

"I know right?" Bloom said starting to laugh also.

"That reminds me! We need to get Musa's number so we can set up your party!" I said facing Bloom.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Bloom said as her face turned pale.

"I have her number!" Flora said quickly.

Flora's POV

"I have her number!" I said quickly.

"You do?" Bloom asked as color returned to her face.

"Yea! She helped me with my party a few weeks ago!" I said cheerfully.

"Can you give us her number?" Layla asked.

"Sure, here it's 69711110" I said telling the girls the number.

"Thanks!" Bloom said hugging me tightly.

"Bloom, careful! Remember?" I said running out of air.

"Oh sorry" Bloom said letting me go.

"That's ok. Just don't hug me to tightly next time" I said with a slight smile.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and call Musa now" Layla said with a wider smile.

**Creator's note: Sorry it's so short, but I will make it up to you guy's by uploading another chapter! So as always like, fav, follow, and review. And I could really use some ideas if you wanna give me hand. Peace!-Raven**


	5. Chapter 5-Ugh Riven back off!

Winx Fanfic-Ugh Riven Back off!

**Creator's note: Ok as you can tell this chapter starts with Musa and her boyfriend Riven. Riven's upset about some events but Musa doesn't seem to care. Enjoy…**

**Musa's POV**

I was dancing to some new beats when my phone started to ring. I paused my beats and looked at my phone with a confused look before picking it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Musa!" I heard the other voice say.

I knew that voice from anywhere. She sounded like she hadn't changed at all.

"Layla? What'd you need?" I said kindly.

"I need your help with a party" Layla said cheerfully.

"Who's party?" I asked.

"Bloom's party" She replied.

"Ok I'll be right over!" I said in a hurry.

"Ok see you then" Layla said before hanging up.

I grabbed my beats and quickly ran out to my car, only to be stopped by Riven. I stood there hands on my hips holding the keys with two fingers.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Off to Bloom and Layla's house to set up Bloom's party" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you stay with me for once?" He pouted.

"There my friends Riven! I have to help them! Especially when they need me!" I said, my blood starting to boil.

"But!" He said.

I pushed past him and jumped into the car. He tried to get in but I had locked the doors. I sat there, poked out my tongue, started up the car and drove off.

**Flora's POV**

I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my work and answered the door. Only for a male like hand to grab my wrist tightly.

"Let Go!" I shrieked.

I kept struggling against the might of the male hand. I kept shrieking "Let me go!" But the male didn't let me go. That is until Layla came downstairs.

**Layla's POV**

I'd just walked downstairs to find Flora struggling at the door. She was facing the stairs with someone's hand on her wrist and the other around her mouth. The male figure had a mask on but I could still tell who it was.

"Silence Princess Flora" The figure hissed, breathing down Flora's neck.

"Let her go!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Whose gonna make me?" The figure asked.

"We are, Helia!" Bloom said coming up behind me.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" The figure said removing his mask.

Sure enough, it was Helia Knightly alright. I saw him cut Flora's arm before throwing her on the ground.

"Take that as a warning! Princess" Helia hissed before running off.

Bloom and I ran straight to Flora's side as soon as Helia had left. Bloom used her magic to make a bandage appear. She quickly rapped the bandage around Flora's arm.

**Creator's note: Oh, scary! Gruesome is more like it! Helia is truly evil! Poor Flora! I hope she's ok. If it's too short I'm sorry); as always guys like, fav, follow and share ^_^ -Raven**


	6. Chapter 6-OMD WHAT!

Winx Fanfic- OMD WHAT?

**Creator's note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I've changed my name btw! My name is now Flora Limpha Nature Winx 2001! So I hope you all love this next chapter filled with drama!**

**Bloom's POV**

Flora was still shaking. I kept changing her bandage every few hours or so. I heard a knock on the door and someone came in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The voice joked.

"Were in the lounge room" I called.

Sure enough the voice was owned by my musical friend Musa. Musa walked into the lounge room slowly. Her face suddenly turned a ghostly white.

"OMD! Flora! What happened?!" Musa asked frantically.

"Helia happened" Layla said sadly.

Flora's eyes were still closed from shock. She was gently sitting on the floor legs crossed. She was still shaking but just not as much.

"Hey Flora, you ok?" Musa asked.

Musa was given no response. Flora just kept her eyes closed and refused to respond in any way possible.

"Is she ok?" Musa asked.

"She's just going through shock. I'm sure she's perfectly fine" I replied.

I saw Musa looking closely at the bandage on Flora's arm. Tears streaming up in her eyes.

"Her arm?" She said. "The blood"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "How about you stay the night? You can help us solve some problems" I said.

Musa nodded slowly at both Layla and I. We noticed that Flora had her eyes open. She was standing, hunched over and weakly holding her arm. She tried walking to the kitchen. But sadly needed support after five steps.

"Flora!" I said before I caught my weak friend from falling.

"Mmmhhh…." Flora groaned weakly. Her eyes closed from the pain in her arm.

"Come on Flo you can't do anything. Not while you're like this at least. You've lost a lot of blood" Layla sighed.

"Mmmhhh…" Flora groaned again.

**Flora's POV**

"Mmmhhh…" I groaned weakly.

Bloom and Musa had grabbed both my arms and settled me down onto the lounge. I remember waking up three hours later. It was very dark out at the moment, it was really hard to see. Sharp pain went straight through my arm. I winced but didn't make a sound. I noticed that Musa was fast asleep on the floor so I decided to lay there in silence. I accidentally woke her up with all my moving around on the lounge.

"Hey Flo…." She trailed off. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, a bit tired to. I guess" I answered.

"You kinda blacked out after groaning and mumbling something" Musa said with a concerned look.

"Oh, well I kinda did lose a lot of blood when Helia cut my arm" I sighed still having the memory in my mind. I looked at the bandage on my arm. I sighed sadly as I noticed it was covered in blood.

"He cut you pretty deep didn't he?" Musa said tears filling in her eyes.

I nodded at her. Musa slowly came up to the lounge and sat me up. She carefully put on a fresh bandage. Making sure she wasn't hurting me in the process.

I woke up the next morning to find Musa asleep on the floor again. My guess was that she wasn't a big morning person.

"Morning Flora" I heard a voice say behind me.

I spun around to see Layla, hair messed up and looking very tired. "Good morning Layla. How'd you sleep?" I smiled.

She avoided eye contact for a few seconds then her eyes darted right back at me. "A bit rougher than usual. Probably comes from worrying about you so much" She smiled slightly.

"You don't need to worry about me. Really, I'm fine" I smiled.

"Well I won't have to worry about you once we've taken you to the doctors" Layla replied.

"Doctors?" I asked.

"Yea we need to get that wound stitched so were not constantly changing the bandage" Bloom said coming down stairs.

"What if Helia's out there? Waiting to attack?!" I fretted.

"We'll drive" Musa said waking up.

"Huh?" Layla replied. "We don't have a car!"

"No silly! We'll drive in my car" Musa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Musa" Bloom replied.

"No problem, I owe you anyway" Musa smiled.

"Why do you owe us?" Layla asked, a confused look growing on her face.

"Your problem has gotten me away from Riven for a while" Musa smiled again.

We had spent three hours at the doctors before going shopping. We got a bite to eat before walking back to the car. Only to find the car windows smashed and a piece of someone's shirt.

"My car!" Musa wailed.

"Flora? This piece of shirt look familiar?" Bloom asked.

"It's a piece of one that I brought Helia" I said.

"When I find that guy!" Musa started.

**Creators Note: Ok so my name is no longer Raven but that's not the point! Why would Helia do this to Musa's prized car? Who knows, Revenge or pure hate? Any way like always like, fav, follow, review and share! (And now that my name is no longer Raven I must sign out with another name so here it goes) Peace out ^_^ -Flora**


	7. Chapter 7- Uh oh!

Winx Fanfic- OMD WHAT?

**Creator's note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I've changed my name btw! My name is now Flora Limpha Nature Winx 2001! So I hope you all love this next chapter filled with drama!**

**Bloom's POV**

Flora was still shaking. I kept changing her bandage every few hours or so. I heard a knock on the door and someone came in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The voice joked.

"Were in the lounge room" I called.

Sure enough the voice was owned by my musical friend Musa. Musa walked into the lounge room slowly. Her face suddenly turned a ghostly white.

"OMD! Flora! What happened?!" Musa asked frantically.

"Helia happened" Layla said sadly.

Flora's eyes were still closed from shock. She was gently sitting on the floor legs crossed. She was still shaking but just not as much.

"Hey Flora, you ok?" Musa asked.

Musa was given no response. Flora just kept her eyes closed and refused to respond in any way possible.

"Is she ok?" Musa asked.

"She's just going through shock. I'm sure she's perfectly fine" I replied.

I saw Musa looking closely at the bandage on Flora's arm. Tears streaming up in her eyes.

"Her arm?" She said. "The blood"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "How about you stay the night? You can help us solve some problems" I said.

Musa nodded slowly at both Layla and I. We noticed that Flora had her eyes open. She was standing, hunched over and weakly holding her arm. She tried walking to the kitchen. But sadly needed support after five steps.

"Flora!" I said before I caught my weak friend from falling.

"Mmmhhh…." Flora groaned weakly. Her eyes closed from the pain in her arm.

"Come on Flo you can't do anything. Not while you're like this at least. You've lost a lot of blood" Layla sighed.

"Mmmhhh…" Flora groaned again.

**Flora's POV**

"Mmmhhh…" I groaned weakly.

Bloom and Musa had grabbed both my arms and settled me down onto the lounge. I remember waking up three hours later. It was very dark out at the moment, it was really hard to see. Sharp pain went straight through my arm. I winced but didn't make a sound. I noticed that Musa was fast asleep on the floor so I decided to lay there in silence. I accidentally woke her up with all my moving around on the lounge.

"Hey Flo…." She trailed off. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, a bit tired to. I guess" I answered.

"You kinda blacked out after groaning and mumbling something" Musa said with a concerned look.

"Oh, well I kinda did lose a lot of blood when Helia cut my arm" I sighed still having the memory in my mind. I looked at the bandage on my arm. I sighed sadly as I noticed it was covered in blood.

"He cut you pretty deep didn't he?" Musa said tears filling in her eyes.

I nodded at her. Musa slowly came up to the lounge and sat me up. She carefully put on a fresh bandage. Making sure she wasn't hurting me in the process.

I woke up the next morning to find Musa asleep on the floor again. My guess was that she wasn't a big morning person.

"Morning Flora" I heard a voice say behind me.

I spun around to see Layla, hair messed up and looking very tired. "Good morning Layla. How'd you sleep?" I smiled.

She avoided eye contact for a few seconds then her eyes darted right back at me. "A bit rougher than usual. Probably comes from worrying about you so much" She smiled slightly.

"You don't need to worry about me. Really, I'm fine" I smiled.

"Well I won't have to worry about you once we've taken you to the doctors" Layla replied.

"Doctors?" I asked.

"Yea we need to get that wound stitched so were not constantly changing the bandage" Bloom said coming down stairs.

"What if Helia's out there? Waiting to attack?!" I fretted.

"We'll drive" Musa said waking up.

"Huh?" Layla replied. "We don't have a car!"

"No silly! We'll drive in my car" Musa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Musa" Bloom replied.

"No problem, I owe you anyway" Musa smiled.

"Why do you owe us?" Layla asked, a confused look growing on her face.

"Your problem has gotten me away from Riven for a while" Musa smiled again.

We had spent three hours at the doctors before going shopping. We got a bite to eat before walking back to the car. Only to find the car windows smashed and a piece of someone's shirt.

"My car!" Musa wailed.

"Flora? This piece of shirt look familiar?" Bloom asked.

"It's a piece of one that I brought Helia" I said.

"When I find that guy!" Musa started.

**Creators Note: Ok so my name is no longer Raven but that's not the point! Why would Helia do this to Musa's prized car? Who knows, Revenge or pure hate? Any way like always like, fav, follow, review and share! (And now that my name is no longer Raven I must sign out with another name so here it goes) Peace out ^_^ -Flora**


	8. Chapter 8-Where's Flora?

Winx Fanfic-What is going on here?

**Creator's Note: Ok we finished in Flora's POV last time and now were continuing with Roxy's POV which will take you into a deeper understanding of the situation happening to Princess Flora. So anyways enjoy!**

**Roxy's POV**

"I'll talk to the doctors…." Faragonda replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Faragonda" I sniffed, looking up from Bloom's chest.

Mrs. Faragonda left to talk to the doctors. Tecna still sat by Flora's right side, still deep in thought. Stella was happily chatting away with Layla about fashion. Layla was wide awake also throwing a ball in the air while she talked to Stella. And I was sitting with Bloom on her bed. Musa had fallen asleep from boredom. Mrs. Faragonda had just walked back in with a sad yet cheerful look on her face.

"The doctors say that you three can stay with the other girls" She smiled.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Faragonda!" I said hugging her lightly.

"Well, sorry girls but, I must be heading back to Alphia. Bye girls" Faragonda said before disappearing.

I went back to Bloom and also hugged her lightly. Musa was now wide awake, listening to music though her purple, stylish headphones.

(3 hours later, dark out, 9:00 PM)

I stayed awake with Tecna for a while trying to figure some stuff out. Flora would moan and groan every now and again. I guess that wound on her arm really hurts. I turned back to Tecna who had magically fallen asleep herself. I slowly walked over to the lounge near Flora's bed to fall asleep myself.

(2 hours later, still dark out, 11:00 PM)

I woke up to hear the noise of someone walking around the hospital. I looked around then lifted myself off of the lounge. Flora's bed was empty! Flora had moved from her bed. Now I was creeped the way out. I quickly moved over to where Tecna was and woke her up.

"Huh, what?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Flora's gone!" I whispered frantically.

"What!" She whispered back, jumping up from the lounge.

"I don't know where she is!" I whispered.

"Let's go find her" Tecna whispered back.

(1 hour later, still dark, 12:00 AM)

"Roxy! I found something over here!" Tecna called out.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

**Tecna's POV**

"Coming!" Roxy yelled back.

I walked over to the shaking body as Roxy came. I reached my hand out only for the person to freak out and flinch away from my hand immediately.

"I'm….. Here!" Roxy puffed.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

I looked over to the person giving Roxy a signal. She walked over to the person slowly only for them to flip out and move further from our reach.

"I saw them, I saw them!" Roxy whispered.

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"It's definitely Flora. You can see her hold her arm every time she moves." Roxy answered.

(2 hours later, still dark, 2:00 AM)

We finally managed to calm Flora down a bit. We could only sit a few centimeters away from her. If we had moved any closer she would have flipped out almost completely.

"Flora, how about we take you back to bed?" Roxy smiled.

Flora gave no response. She was holding her arm and mumbling something. I hushed Roxy and listened closely to Flora's mumbling.

"He's here, he's here, he's here!" She mumbled.

"Who's here Flora?" I asked.

We suddenly heard an evil laugh and some crashing noises coming from across the hall.

*Helia* I thought angrily.

"Helia we know your there!" Roxy yelled rising up from the floor.

"Oh, ok. You both caught me" Helia smiled evilly.

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

"I'm looking for my wife to be, perhaps you've seen her?" Helia smiled.

Suddenly a burst of green/ pink magic hit the evil male square in the face. We turned to see Flora standing there weakly, with her hand out.

"Flora! You're gonna be ok" Roxy cried catching her weak friend before she fell.

Helia rose from the ground and let out an evil laugh. Flora opened her eyes again weakly. She tried to hit him again but missed, sadly due to a slight dizzy spell.

"Shut up… you freak" Flora said weakly.

"Aww, rotting away on me already?" He smiled. "I thought you would have rotted away in my arms. And not in the arms of an animal lover" He smiled again taking a breath. "I thought you loved me Flora, I really did…." He said as his smile grew wider.

"I don't love… you… while you're like….. this!" Flora threw back.

"I'm heartbroken! I really am" Helia smiled.

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy yelled.

"Electric Storm!" I yelled.

Both our attacks hit Helia right on, he fell to the floor with a deep grin still on his face. Flora stood up on her feet weakly and gave Helia one last blow before almost falling to the ground, lucky Roxy was there. We stood there for a few minutes before dragging Helia outside. We didn't want anything else to happen to Flora.

(5 Hours later, light out, 7:00 AM)

Thank goodness Flora was safe and sound. But because of her weakened state, she was weaker than ever! Every half an hour or so, she would groan in pain. Luckily Bloom was able to walk with the help of crutches. Every time Flora groaned in pain Bloom would walk over and lay her hand on her forehead, and use a healing spell.

"How is she Bloom?" Layla asked.

Bloom shook her head. "She's getting worse by the minute" She sighed.

Roxy was at the window watching the other freshman fairies talking with their friends. (We were moved back to Alphia's hospital ward this morning) I saw the sad look in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to have Flora back to good health.

"How about you three go to class? I'll look after things here" Bloom said walking over to Roxy. (Of course with her crutches)

"Bloom are you sure? You're weakening yourself trying to help Flora" I warned.

"I assure you I'm fine" Bloom replied, putting her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Ok then" I said sadly, grabbing the other three as I left.

**Creator's Note: Ok so, Helia's back in the story. He's done another bad thing! Flora's knocked out from tiredness and other stuff. And as always like, fav, follow, inbox, comment, review and share! Peace out!-Flora**


	9. Chapter 9-Good news at last?

Winx Fanfic-Good news at last?

**Creator's note: Well are we finally gonna get some good news? IDK I might be tricking you all! Find out for yourselves! ) - : go ahead and enjoy!**

**Bloom's POV  
**I didn't feel weakened what so ever. Flora let out another groan of pain she was starting to look very pale and she had a very high temperature. I looked at my weak friend sadly. Suddenly Mrs. Faragonda walked in looking proud and happy.

"Hello Mrs. Faragonda" Layla smiled.

"Hello girls. I have some great news" Faragonda smiled.

"News?" I said looking up from the groaning Flora.

"That boy that attacked you last night, was not Helia…" She trailed off. "It was a shape shifter" She continued. "This is the real Helia" She smiled.

Helia looked around quickly. Color immediately drained from his face as soon as he saw Flora. He quickly ran to her side. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know" Layla replied.

I saw Helia grab Flora's hand gently and put it between both his hands. "Please wake up, please…." He said. Flora let out another groan of pain.

I walked over to her and laid my hand on her forehead. My hand started to glow an orange/ red. Flora's groans of pain had finally stopped and she lay there in silence.

"Oh, Flora…." Helia said sadly. "Wait!" He said. "Why is her stomach like that?" He asked.

"That's another thing Helia" Faragonda smiled. "Congratulations Helia, you're going to be a father" She smiled again.

"A father? You mean, she's" He said.

"Yes Helia, but good news is they aren't the shape shifters. There yours" Faragonda smiled.

"Well it's good that the baby isn't the shape shifters. But does grandpa know?" Helia said.

"Yes you grandfather knows…." Faragonda smiled. "Oh, and Helia?" She asked.

"Yes?" Helia replied.

"She's not just having one…" Faragonda trailed off. "She's having three" She continued.

"Thr…. Thr… three? Trip…. Triplets?" He stuttered.

Faragonda nodded and left. Helia carefully sat back down next to Flora. Deep in thought.

"Helia, you ok?" Musa asked.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" He muttered. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said happily.

"Well, he took that really well" I smiled.

Suddenly Flora's eyes weakly fluttered open and looked right up at Helia.

"It's you, you're the real Helia" She smiled weakly.

"Yep, and I have some good news for us!" Helia said.

"What is it?" Flora asked weakly.

"Were gonna be parents in six months' time" He smiled.

"Parents? How many?" Flora asked.

"Umm…. Three?" Helia said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Three? Three!?" Flora said happily.

"Yep, and there ours not the shape shifters" Helia smiled.

Flora sighed in relief. I saw Helia remove Flora's bandage and a concerned look appear on his face.

"That's a nasty one" He said.

Flora cringed. Helia put his hands lightly over the deep wound on Flora's arm. His hands started to glow a light gold. Suddenly the wound on Flora's arm had turned into a scar and was light pink in color. Helia helped Flora sit up, she immediately hugged him.

"Thank you Helia" She whispered.

"Anything for you Love" He smiled pecking her on the lips.

Later that day we were all released and went back home or to or class rooms. Flora seemed happy to be back at Alphia and teaching her herbology classes. Even Helia was happy, now that he knew that Flora was once again safe. Mrs. Faragonda had brought them both a house across from Alphia and some baby stuff. Pink, blue, yellow, purple and green clothes, and a whole bunch of baby toys like rattles, teething rings, plush flowers and animals even plush art supplies. Now Helia and Flora both knew they could live their lives the way the wanted to. Together forever, with their own family.

The End.

**Creator's Note: Well, we did get the great news we were looking for! I will be starting Winx Fanfic 2 in a couple more days! Or maybe a Winx Fanfic 2 will be uploaded tonight. Depends how I feel ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! And I hope you'll enjoy the next story when it's out to. As always like, fav, follow, comment, review and let me know what you think! Peace out for now-Flora**


End file.
